


Sneaky Like Ninjas

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: Bill’s decided that he and his partner need a date nightrequested by kittidot on Tumblr
Relationships: Bill/Main Character (Love Island), Nicky & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 3





	Sneaky Like Ninjas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittiDot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/gifts).



“So I was thinking,” Bill watched as the girl next to him smiled around the plastic straw of her water bottle.

“Uh oh, are you feeling okay? Should we call a doctor?” Bill nudged her side with his elbow and she squealed before resting her head on his shoulder and as her skin brushed Bill’s, the hair on his arms stood up, the goosebumps racing up his bare shoulder and stopping where her warm head was resting.

“Ha, you think you’re so funny, don’t you?” He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him on the daybed.

“I don’t think, I know.” She quipped back and Bill left out a breathy laugh before shaking his head.

“As I was saying: I think we should go on a date.” Bill watched as she lifted her head from his shoulder and he found himself already missing her touch; his shoulder felt cold without her head residing there anymore.

She side eyed him before poking his side with a long index pointer that was painted in a bright race car red color. “Kinda hard to go on a date when we’re here in the villa, silly.”

“Well it can be a secret date!” Bill exclaimed, moving his body so he could face her, so he was able to watch her every reaction. Throughout the few weeks in the villa that he’d been coupled up with her, he could tell her every thought from just a glance at her face. “But you can’t tell anyone about this! If it’s gonna be a secret, we’re gonna have to sneak around like ninjas after dark!”

As Bill laid out his plan to her, he couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter as he saw how excited she was. The smile on her face made him want to come up with silly ideas for her every day, just so she’d never be anything less than happy around him. All he wanted to do was make her smile, and if that meant acting like a bit of a fool to do so, then so be it.

-

Bill grinned at the girl as she crawled into bed next to him, wearing a black sweatshirt and shorts on and he lifted the covers up so she could snuggle into his side. “Aw look at you two both matching!” Nicky called over to her and Bill.

“We’re just so in sync I guess.” Bill watched as she winked at her best friend before she pressed a kiss onto Bill’s cheek.

When the lights dimmed, Bill pulled the white fluffy covers over their heads and sought out her hand in the pitch black darkness of the night. “Right, do you remember our plan?”

“Yep, I’ll grab the blankets and make a run for it while you grab the towels and then I’ll meet you at the pool.” Before she got up, she pressed a soft kiss to Bill’s lips and there was a small part of him who just wanted to keep her here and keep doing more of that. But there was plenty of time for that later, so he released his soft grip on her and let her quietly slip out of bed and grab the blankets.

Once she was out of the room, Bill clumsily toppled out of bed and laid on the floor for a moment, his hoodie covering his head, and waited to hear if he had woken anyone up. After confirming that he hadn’t heard anyone stir, Bill quickly made his way to the laundry area and grabbed two fluffy towels and headed in the other direction to the pool.

“I was wondering when you’d join me!” She whispered yelled, sitting by the side of the pool, her feet dangling in the water. “It feels so wrong to be out here right now!”

“Well that’s me, babe, quite a rebel.” Bill winked as he sat down next to her and she laughed out loud. Music to his ears.

“Yeah, okay hun. Keep telling yourself that.” He watched as she linked her foot with a two person pool floatie and pulled it to the edge. “How are we gonna do this?”

Bill hesitated for a moment but when he looked at her and saw her biting her pink bottom lip, he lost his train of thought. “Um…” As she raised her eyebrow at him, a taunting look hiding behind those expressive eyes, he racked his brain for the solution. “I’ll get on and hold to the side of the pool to make it steady and you can hand me the blankets and then you can get on.”

“I really don’t see how this is going to work!” She giggled, and stretched her hand to the pool floatie and held onto it. “Okay, here I’ll hold it steady while you get on.”

Bill cautiously stepped onto the floatie and swung his arms out to keep balance as his foot connected with the malleable object on top of the water. Once he found his footing and laid down, she handed him the fluffy blankets and he grabbed onto the side of the pool with one hand and held his other out to her. “Quick, but be careful.” He warned, and her warm hand connected with his and she leaped onto the floatie, causing Bill’s grip on the side of the pool to loosen and let go the rest of the way, launching their floatie into the middle of the pool.

“We did it!” Her soft voice came out even softer than normal but the twinkle in her eye told Bill how pleased she was with the nearly perfect execution of their plan. The only thing that was missing was the bottle of bubbly that was left sitting by the side of the pool, next to the towels they’d need if they accidentally tipped in. “This is so exciting! I feel like we could get arrested right now.”

Bill let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead once she snuggled comfortably into his chest. “I’d never do anything that purposefully put you in legal trouble!” He mocked being offended and she rolled her eyes.

The rest of the night was filled with quiet conversation, laughs, and kisses - lots of those - until their eyes couldn’t stay open anymore and they fell asleep, cosy under the warm blankets and in each other’s arms, still out in the open pool.

-

“GERONIMO!” Bill was awoken by Nicky’s shout two seconds before the other man cannonballed into the pool and splashed him and his partner, who had a displeased look on her face, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Wakey wakey, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us today.” The girl splashed Nicky as he swam closer and she didn’t have any warning before he grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the pool. When her head emerged from underwater, Bill saw a scowl on her face. “Mate, you might want to run.”

“Nah, she knows I’m just messing around, right?” Nicky looked towards his best friend for confirmation and the smile dropped off his face as she jumped on his back and dunked him under.

As Bill laughed at their antics, he let his guard down and quickly came to regret it as he felt his hand being tugged on and soon enough, he was emerging from the water as well, a goofy grin painted on his face when he saw the woman he loved laughing with her best friend.

‘Well that was an eventful way to wake up this morning!” Bill exclaimed, stripping his soaked hoodie. He couldn’t help but notice her eyes roam his bare chest as he undressed and despite the countless times she had seen him shirtless, he still blushed under her watchful gaze. “Good morning babe.” “Morning hun,” she replied, swimming over to Bill and wrapping her arms around his neck before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“You guys looked so cozy, I had to do something about that!” Nicky laughed, pulling himself out of the pool. “I’ll leave you guys to get dried off and dressed but hurry up, Gen’s making some breakfast!”

As Nicky retreated back to the kitchen, Bill let go of her and grabbed the sopping wet comforter. “We’re gonna have to put this through the dryer a few times.” Pushing it up to the dry land, Bill lifted himself out of the pool before extending a hand to her and pulling her up as well. Once they had laid out the comforter to air dry for a while, Bill turned to his partner. “I’m gonna hit the shower, get cleaned up a bit. You wanna join me?”

With the cheeky smile she threw his way, he had no doubt about what sort of antics would happen in their morning shower, and Bill was more than okay with that. As her bare body brushed up against his, he couldn't help but shiver but it wasn’t because he was cold. No, it was because he’d never felt more heated in his life.


End file.
